


PUNCTUATION

by yinhc



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinhc/pseuds/yinhc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard是个谨慎小心的人，Lee就是一团乱。不过他俩命中注定。</p>
            </blockquote>





	PUNCTUATION

**Author's Note:**

> All rights preserved by original author.

Richard是个谨慎小心的人，Lee就是一团乱。

Richard一回到家，他就把大衣挂到门后的挂钩上，然后熟练地把钥匙放到餐柜上的小篮子里，上述篮子是个用金属丝编成的精致物件，Richard亲自挑的，想找个能和墙上油漆相配的色泽。

另一方面，Lee回到家的第一件事，就是把夹克扔在椅子上，然后继续踢掉鞋子，踢到走廊的某处。他一直光着脚走来走去，他的拖鞋（那双Richard给他买的，让他——请求他！——穿上的拖鞋）被遗忘在了鞋架上（最好的情况）或者某件家具底下（大部分情况）。

***

Richard不会让水槽里剩下哪怕只有一个不干净的杯子。他们吃完饭擦完桌子，他就开始放水洗餐具，弄出一大团肥皂泡和柠檬的味道，不搭理Lee关于他们可以看完电影再说半小时之内不会有大魔王从没洗的餐具里冒出来的评论。他永远不会留下污渍的。我一尘不染，无所畏惧——不过主要是一尘不染——的骑士，Lee笑话他。

***

Lee人生中一大乐事，就是吃巧克力。他在茶几上留了个大碗，经常拿起一个，打开包装，幸福地咀嚼起来；五颜六色的精致包装总是以高高兴兴地点缀着房子各处的家具告终，好像贪吃的大拇指汤姆留下的鲜艳痕迹。

每当他和Richard坐在沙发上看电视的时候，Lee总是喜欢吃薯条。他不太在意地毯上的碎渣；Richard在意。

***

睡觉之前，Richard总是把衣服放好。袜子放在洗衣箱里，衬衣挂在壁橱，裤子在衣物架上，最后钻进被窝，只穿着平角裤。这样的情况，显然，只在Lee没先逮着他、几乎把他衣服扯掉（这种，事实上，经常发生）的时候才有。

然而，即便Lee不忙着进行令人愉快的活动，他脱衣服的方式也很有创意：袜子留在浴室，离洗衣箱就一英寸的距离，衬衣随便搭在椅背上，牛仔裤堆在脚边。

***

Richard的短信一直就是最好的语法用法展示。还有标点。

“这很重要。”他撅着嘴，半生气半被逗乐的样子，Lee取笑他时都这样。

***

Richard是阴。  
Lee是阳。

他们争吵。  
他们打架。  
他们把对方的生活搞得一团糟。

他们令彼此完整。

***

“我在想……”

Lee走向餐桌，Richard坐在那儿读着新剧脚本，用他精致的小字记着笔记。他仰起头，眉毛抬起来看着Lee。

“什么？”

话说一半就断了：真是Lee的风格。

男人的手掠过他的脖子，温柔摆弄着他的头发时，他微微笑了。

“你在Cold Feet演的角色叫什么名字？”

Richard吃了一惊，微微摇了摇头，皱起了眉。

他困惑的表情令Lee轻声笑了出来。

“于是？”他提示。

“Lee Richards？”

这话说得像疑问句。

Lee的笑容绽得更大了，眼睛闪着顽皮的光。

“写下来！”

Richard放弃了理解恋人脑子里想的都是什么的希望，让步了。

“写完了。”

“很好！现在，把姓名颠倒一下。”

“但是……”

“别问问题。颠倒就行！”

Richards Lee一落到纸上，Lee就把对方手里的钢笔拿走了，加了个小符号。一个撇。

“你说得对。”他单调地说。“这很重要。”

***

Lee是Richard的。

这话被写到纸面上，就是标点不符合规则。


End file.
